Stil Empire
Stilul Empire reprezintă o a doua etapă a neoclasicismului şi a apărut în Franţa la începutul secolului al XIX-lea, ca expresie a ambiţiilor imperiale ale lui Napoleon. Acest stil a influenţat arhitectura, mobilierul, artele vizuale şi decorative, dar şi moda şi s-a extins în întreaga Europă şi America până prin 1830 şi se continuă şi astăzi, dar la o scară redusă. Numele stilului provine de la cuvântul francez empire care înseamnă "imperiu". Caracteristici Ca expresie a luptei pentru expansiune a lui Napoleon, designul este inspirat din arheologie. Sunt reînviate luxul şi măreţia Imperiului Roman, dar sunt utilizate şi elemente egiptene şi greceşti antice. Ornamentele sunt excesive şi conţin: frunze de acantă, torţe, coroane imperiale, victorii înaripate, încoronate cu lauri, figuri mitologice îmbogăţite cu bronzuri aurite, precum şi simboluri ca: vulturul roman, tridentul lui Neptun, caduceul lui Hermes. Numeroase sunt şi motivele militare, cum ar fi armurile, trofeele, săbiile, căştile, semnele imperiale (iniţiala N'' de la ''Napoleon, albina napoleoneană, vulturul). Stilul este somptuos, cu forme masive, cu motive simetrice, de o regularitate rigidă. Se dezvolta gustul pentru picturile monumentale, stucaturi aurite si mătăsuri brodate. Culoarea preferată este albul, la care se adaugă şi violetul, rozul şi albastrul deschis. Arhitectura Pereţii sunt împărţiţi în panouri vertivale de către pliaştri corintici având la partea superioară frize bogat decorate. Plafoanele camerelor, de obicei în culori deschise, sunt decorate cu aplicaţii lucrate minuţios. Mobilierul Se pune accentul pe aspect, nu pe comoditate. Formele mobilierului sunt rectangulare. Scaunele au spătarele drepte, picioarele masive. Patul este caracteristic stilului: are doua spatare inegale, curbate spre exterior. Sunt preferate si paturile drepte, dar care au cele doua spatare prevazute cu pilastri in forma de cariatide. Mesele sunt în general rotunde şi susţinute de un stâlp central care se încheie cu trei picioare în partea inferioară. Acelaşi tip de ornamente îl întâlnim şi la mobilă: picioarele meselor, scaunelor şi suporturile au forme de dragon, labe de animal, sfinx înaripat, cariatidă, gât de lebădă etc. Ca materiale, preferinţele se îndreaptă către lemn de acaju, abanos, bronz, metal, marmură. O altă caracteristică o constituie existenţa mobilierului pentru toaletă şi a celui pentru spălat, prevăzut cu oglinzi ovale sau rotunde. În domeniul mobilierului, Charles Percier si Pierre Francois Leonard Fontaine, designerii lui Napoleon, sunt cei mai impotanţi inovatori. Răspândirea stilului Modelele de mobilier, publicate în Journal des Modes, au fost preluate de Rudolph Ackerman în publicaţia sa, Repository of Arts, Literature, and Fashions, apărută în 1809. De asemenea, stiul Empire se răspândeşte în întrega Europă şi prin intermediul publicaţiilor germane. În Anglia, stilul a căpătat denumirea Regency. Interpretări proprii ale stilului au oferit şi zone ca: Scandinavia, Germania, Italia, Rusia şi America. În regiunile Germaniei, la nivelul clasei de mijloc, stilul Empire degenerează în Biedermeier. Stilul Empire începe să decadă în preferinţe mai ales în a doua jumătate a secolului al XIX-lea. Linie de îmbrăcăminte stil Empire Stil de îmbrăcăminte din epoca napoleoniană (1804-1815), răspândit rapid în toată Europa. A fost renumit prin liniile sale sobre, clasice şi decolteuri mici. Ţesăturile foarte uşoare au fost înlocuite de catifele mai călduroase, brocarturi şi stofe uni. Îmbrăcămintea pentru femei avea o linie tip cămaşă şi ajungea mai jos de glezne; avea mai multe componente ca înainte, a dispărut trena, iar talia a fost oarecum lăsată mai jos. Au fost păstrate culorile şi albul (stilul uni). Aceasta era purtată cu un şal din caşmir şi cu bijuterii. Îmbrăcămintea pentru bărbaţi, de asemenea, a fost simplificată şi a devenit mai sobră. Pantalonii au fost lungiţi, deşi forma lor a suportat doar modificări minore; iniţial erau introduşi în ghete (cizme) înalte, ulterior fiind făcuţi pentru a ajunge până la gleznă. La pantaloni se purta un sacou de seară, scurt în talie, care avea un guler înalt, îndoit (pliat) şi revere late, prevăzut cu o vestă. Peste sacou se purta un pardesiu scurt sau palton. Empire style, major phase of Neoclassical art that flourished in France during the time of the First Empire (1804–14). The Empire style was encouraged by Napoleon’s desire for a style inspired by the grandeur of ancient Egypt and imperial Rome. In architecture it was exemplified by such Parisian buildings and monuments as the Church of the Madeleine (originally the Temple of Glory) by Pierre-Alexandre Vignon, Jean Chalgrin’s Arc de Triomphe de l’Étoile, and Charles Percier and Pierre Fontaine’s Arc de Triomphe du Carrousel and Vendôme Column; in painting, by Jacques-Louis David’s Sacre de l’empereur Napoléon Ier et couronnement de l’impératrice Joséphine dans la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris, 2 décembre 1804 and Baron Antoine Gros’s battle scenes; and in sculpture, by Antonio Canova’s heroic statues of Napoleon and his family. The Empire style in dress also found its inspiration in classical times, at once consciously emulating the rich elegance of pre-Revolutionary France, gowning women to emphasize femininity and grace, in flowing floor-length creations of light fabrics, frequently having trains, that were universally quite décolletté and girdled immediately beneath the breasts. Paris winters demanded warm outer garments, which were numerous and various, among them scarves, stoles, capes, jackets, and overdresses. Men’s fashions of the Empire period featured a cutaway tailcoat revealing a waistcoat and high-collared shirt with cravat, much resembling the tailoring of London. The French architects Charles Percier and Pierre Fontaine, who designed furnishings for the state rooms of Napoleon, contributed in great measure to the creation of the Empire style of interior decoration and furniture design. Their ideas were incorporated and propagated in their Recueil de décorations intérieures (1801 and 1812; “Collection of Interior Decoration”). The strong archaeological bias of the Empire style led to direct copying of classical types of furniture and accessories; to this was added a new repertory of Egyptian ornament, stimulated by Napoleon’s campaigns in Egypt. Mahogany-veneered furniture with ormolu mounts assumed the shapes of Roman, Greek, and Egyptian chairs and tables with winged-lion supports and pilasters headed with sphinxes, busts, or palm leaves. Where no classical prototypes existed, contemporary designs were enlivened with ancient ornamental motifs, often with symbolic implications in reference to Napoleon’s reign—e.g., winged victory and the laurel wreath used as decorative symbols of triumph; bees, sheaves of grain, and cornucopias for prosperity; and fasces and sphinxes for conquest. Although the Empire style began in France (specifically Paris), it quickly spread throughout Europe, with each country adapting it to its own national taste. Revolutia Franceza a pus confectionarea si purtarea de bijuterii intr-un con de umbra, pentru ca ele erau simbolul puternic al monarhiei si al curtii. Apoi bijuteriile au reaparut, intrupate in minunatele creatii neoclasice ale Primului Imperiu, astfel ca, in ciuda ostilitatilor din perioada 1793-1815, francezii au reusit sa-si mentina rolul de precursori ai modei de lux si influenta pariziana s-a resimtit in intreaga Europa si la Londra, din doua motive: talentul extraordinar al bijutierilor francezi si obsesia lui Napoleon Bonaparte pentru arte si bijuterii. Podoabele din secolul XVIII si a doua jumatate a secolului al XIX-lea din Europa si Anglia au fost influentate de gustul lui Napoleon, al carui entuziasm fata de arte, moda si bijuterii a fost eclipsat doar de “Franta, armata si Josehine” (ultimele cuvinte ale imparatului). Cercei Chandelier “Empire Style” La izbucnirea Revolutiei bijuteriile erau simbolul aristocratiei (puteai fi condamnat la ghilotina si pentru o pereche de catarame de pantofi), astfel ca nobilii fie le-au ascuns si folosit ca garantii financiare atunci cand au fugit, fie le-au donat cauzei revolutionarilor. Au fost scoase la vanzare multe bijuterii, inclusiv dintre cele ale coroanei franceze, piata europeana a fost invadata de valori si preturile au scazut. Dar se purtau totusi bijuterii: piese comemorative, unele confectionate din fragmente de metal sau piatra din Bastilia. Cele mai purtate erau inelele de metal (sau cel mult din argint), ideologice, inscriptionate cu fraze care cele brau Revolutia sau cu portretele eroilor morti in Revolutie (Marat, Lepelletier de Saint Fargeau). Compania celebra de bijuterii Goldsmiths, inchisa in 1791, s-a redeschis in 1797, la fel cateva dintre atelierele de bijuterii din vremea lui Ludovic al XVI-lea. In 1798 s-a introdus in premiera in Franta marcarea obligatorie a bijuteriilor de aur cu initialele producatorului si simbolurile lui. S-a facut o clasificare a aurului in trei standarde de puritate. Primele bijuterii aparute au fost fragile si delicate, pentru ca se folosea aur putin, materialele si banii lipsind. Erau inspirate din bijuteriile traditionale ale taranilor francezi, cu filigran, perle foarte mici si pietre modeste, cum ar fi carneolul. Se purtau sautoirs – lanturi lungi si decorate – puse in stil militar, in diagonala pe un umar sau in jurul gatului. Erau la moda cerceii lungi, atarnatori, numiti poissardes. Bonaparte privea luxul curtii sale ca pe o chestiune de prestigiu national. Imparatul si cele doua sotii ale sale (Josephine si Marie-Louise) au reintrodus purtarea de bijuterii opulente la curte. Josephine urma sa devina o mare amatoare de moda si protectoare a caselor de bijuterii. S-au produs schimbari si in croiala vestimentara: s-a trecut de la brocarturile tepene la tesaturile diafane si pastelate, elegante, care cadeau pe langa corp si erau ideale ca fundal pentru pietrele colorate. Acum a aparut celebra “croiala empire” a rochiei, cu forma trapezoidala, care incepe sa se largeasca imediat sub linia bustului, unde este taiata. Motivelor traditionale clasice, deja folosite in timpul domniei lui Ludovic al XVI-lea, li s-au adaugat simbolurile grandorii imperiale: monograma si emblema imparatului – albina, reprezentari ale trofeelor militare si, dupa campania in Egit, motivele egiptene. Designul acestei perioade, desi este elaborat, pastreaza totusi un aer proaspat, bine tinut in frau, cu ghirlande de lauri si benzi cu motive grecesti perfect simetrice. Modelele se inspirau din detaliile arhitecturale ale Greciei antice, pentru ca bijuteriile antice nu erau cunoscute atunci. In aceasta perioada au inceput sa fie purt ate seturile complete de bijuterii asortate (parures), formate din colier, o pereche de bratari, cercei atarnatori, un ornament pentru cordon si pana la patru ornamente pentru par (pieptene, tiara, diadema si cordeluta care se purtau mai multe de-odata). Aceste garnituri erau fie cu diamante, fie, cel mai des, cu o singura piatra mare si colorata, inconjurata cu diamante mici. Brazilia continua sa fie principala sursa de exploatare a diamantelor, careia i se adauga Africa de Sud, unde numarul minelor de exploatare era tot mai mare, deci crestea si disponibilitatea diamantelor, iar Amsterdam era centrul unde acestea se taiau. Taietura preferata era briliantul. Diamantele erau montate cel mai des in argint, in timp ce pentru pietrele colorate se prefera aurul. Dupa 1970 au aparut monturile deschise in spate, care puneau total in valoare stralucirea pietrelor fatetate, iar pentru cele opace se prefera montura inchisa. Se foloseau din abundenta gemele, emailul si perlele. In 1782 Lavoisier a descoperit metoda de topire a platinei, ca atare acest metal dur a fost folosit pentru lanturile de ceas incepand cu 1820. Napoleon a ales sa-i fie decorata coroana de inscaunare din 1804 cu camee. Entuziasmul de dupa campania din Italia (Roma era principalul centru de sculptarea cameelor), dorinta sa de maretie si admiratia fata de marile imperii antice au facut ca el sa deschida in Paris o scoala de gravare a gemelor, fapt ce a produs inflorirea productiei de camee inspirate din mitologia greaca si cea egipteana – motive ca hieroglifele, scarabeii si frunzele de lotus. Moda cameelor s-a raspandit in intreaga Europa. Josephine a primit de la cumnatul ei, Joachim Murat, o diadema sculptata intr-o singura scoica, reprezentand o scena din mitologia greaca, inramata cu aur si decorata cu perle si pietre pretioase si semipretioase. Marie-Louise avea un set de bijuterii cu 24 de camee. Journal des dames recomanda, in 1805, purtarea cameelor pe cordoane, in coliere, bratari si tiare. Simpla accedere prin mariaj in familia Bonaparte a fost pentru Josephine ca deschiderea unui cufar cu o comoara. Dupa despartirea de Napoleon ea a pastrat toate bijuteriile, exceptandu-le pe cele ale coroanei, iar Marie-Louise a primit noi garnituri de diamante, perle, smaralde, rubine, safire, si opale. La nasterea fiului lor, Napoleon II, ea a primit de la sotul ei faimosul Colier Napoleon, faurit in 1811. Astazi el se afla la Smithsonian Natural History Museum, in Washington, D.C. Contine 234 diamante cu diferite taieturi si a fost asamblat de compania Etienne Nitot et Fils din Paris.Ambele imparatese au avut garnituri de bijuterii ornate cu mozaic miniatural florentin, care s-au mentinut la moda in intreaga Europa pana in 1875. Acest tip de micromozaic necesita o munca minutioasa: sute de bucatele mici de pietre taiate sau sticla erau amplasate cu penseta pe o baza de de sticla sau cupru, astfel incat sa alcatuiasca un mini-tablou, spatiile dintre ele erau umplute cu ceara colorata si apoi suprafata era lacuita. Aceste tablouase, montate in bijuterii, reprezentau ruinele Romei antice, flori, pasari si animale. Dupa ce Napoleon a pierdut puterea, stilul empire a continuat sa fie favorit timp de multe decade, cu adaptari si schimbari minore. O renastere a stilului a avut loc in a doua jumatatea a secolului al XIX-lea in Franta, a inceputul secolului XX si in anii ’80. Vezi şi * Stil Directoire * Stil biedermeier * Stil Regence * Renaşterea greacă Categorie:Artă